Zero
by Ilunae
Summary: Il était content de sa nouvelle maison.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Il était content de sa nouvelle maison. Elle était assez grande et, il y avait plein de jouets. Il avait un joli panier pour dormir. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du froid, du vent ou de la pluie depuis qu'il avait un toit sur la tête. C'était beaucoup mieux que la rue.

Ses nouveaux maîtres s'occupaient bien de lui. Ils n'oubliaient jamais de lui donner à manger ou à boire. Quand ils travaillaient, ils demandaient toujours à quelqu'un de venir pour s'occuper de lui et des autres. Un de leurs amis venait pour les nourrir et aussi les sortir.

Il n'était pas le seul chien de la maison. Ses maîtres en avaient trois autres. Lord était celui qui avait été adopté en premier. Il était donc un peu considéré comme le grand frère de leur groupe, même s'il était aussi le plus petit. Tout le monde l'écoutait et le suivait.

Explosion était le plus dynamique de leur groupe. Toujours prêt à jouer et, à courir. Explosion adorer aller au parc pour courir. Cela lui permettait de se défouler. Les autres avaient déjà essayer de faire la course avec lui mais, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à le battre.

Il y avait ensuite Murder. Contrairement à ce que son nom pouvait laisser penser, il était très gentil. Il était très souvent collé à leurs maîtres quand ils se trouvaient à la maison. Quand ils ne rentraient pas pendant plusieurs jours, Murder était toujours très anxieux. Même s'il y avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux, il avait peur de ne plus revoir leurs maîtres.

Il était donc le petit dernier, Zero. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait rencontré ses maîtres et, ses amis. Il avait été dans la rue quand son premier maître s'était approché de lui.

"Salut toi !" lui avait dit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. "Tu es tout seul ?"

Le chien s'était contenté de couiner. Quand l'homme avait voulu le caresser, il s'était laissé faire. Il avait eu l'air gentil. Le chien n'avait donc pas eu de raison de protester.

"Je sais ce qu'on va faire !" lui dit ensuite l'homme au magnifique sourire. "Tu vas venir avec moi ! Je suis sûr que Kacchan et les autres seront ravis de te voir !"

Le chien avait suivi l'homme sans trop oser croire à sa chance. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment pu se trouver un nouveau foyer ? Sur le coup, cela avait paru trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé dans la rue.

L'homme avait l'air d'être très gentil, cependant. Avec lui, il s'était senti en sécurité. Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement de ses nouveaux maîtres, les autres chiens les avaient accueillis. Il avait donc fait connaissance avec ses nouveaux amis.

"Kacchan !" avait appelé son nouveau maître. "Devine, ce que j'ai trouvé sur le chemin du retour !"

Un autre homme était apparu dans la pièce. Lui n'était pas souriant. Ses yeux rouges avaient croisé ceux du chien.

"Quoi ? Encore un autre chien ?" avait-il demandé avant de détourner son regard vers l'autre homme. "Deku, tu peux pas ramener tous les chiens errants que tu trouves, ici !"

"Mais Kacchan..." avait commencé son nouveau maître. "Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans la rue ! Puis, regarde, il t'aime déjà !"

Le chien aboya pour confirmer ce que venait de dire son maître Deku. Son second maître l'avait regardé dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Puis, il avait soupiré.

"Bon, très bien !" avait-il dit avant de reporter son attention sur maître Deku. "Mais c'est le dernier ! Tu as compris, Deku ?"

"Euh..." avait répondu maître Deku en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Oui, oui !"

Il fut donc accepté par toute la famille. C'était maître Kacchan qui lui avait donné son nom, Zero. Il avait été fou de joie quand son second maître lui avait donné ce nom. Cela prouvait qu'il voulait bien de lui. Depuis, il vivait en compagnie de ses deux maîtres et de ses autres amis. Zero n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de rien désormais.

Il adorait ses deux maîtres. Ils lui avaient donné un foyer et, une nouvelle famille. Il avait des amis avec qui il pouvait jouer autant qu'il voulait. Zero ferait tout pour les protéger.

Puis son maître Deku était rentré un soir avec un autre petit animal dans les bras. Bien sûr, tous les chiens étaient venus à la porte pour les accueillir. Zero s'était tout de suite rendu compte, que le nouvel animal, n'était pas un chien.

Il s'agissait d'un petit chat.

"Kacchan !" appela maître Deku d'une voix enjouée. "Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé sur le chemin du retour !"

"Vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce soit pas un autre chien, foutu nerd !" avait lancé maître Kacchan qui se trouvait toujours dans le salon.

"Non !" répondit l'autre homme en se dirigeant vers le salon suivi des chiens. "Ce n'est pas un autre chien !"

"Tu crois que c'est mieux, foutu nerd ?" demanda maître Kacchan une fois qu'il vit l'animal dans les bras de son compagnon.

"Mais Kacchan, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette pauvre petite dans la rue !"

Ce soir-là, ses deux maîtres discutèrent beaucoup au sujet du petit chat. En fin de compte, elle fut accepté elle aussi dans la maison. Ils avaient donc tous une nouvelle amie du nom de Kira. Encore une fois, c'était maître Kacchan qui avait choisi son nom.

Kira était adorable. Ils avaient le droit de jouer avec elle. Zero avait donc une amie de plus. Une amie qu'il protégerait au péril de sa vie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
